


[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] When Would It Be

by jhanjhan



Series: SEKAI / KAIHUN Videos (Link) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, fanmade video, fmv, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: ...Until I start to long for the words “I’m sorry” “I was wrong” “Forgive me”I always think of the times I spent with you, always regretting and longing for themWhen I run into you sometimes, my breath stops...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My third made-video... hope you'll like it ^^

 

 

 

**[[KAIHUN/SEKAI FMV] When Would It Be](https://youtu.be/wF2NaKbPcmk) **

 

 

 

****

**Author's Note:**

> what can I say? it's sekai, can't stop myself


End file.
